


and in a way, i do love you.

by anoetic



Series: all that tenderness and blood. [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Tokio Hotel, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Shorts, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 23:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: and isn't that the beautiful thing?
Series: all that tenderness and blood. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036832
Kudos: 2





	and in a way, i do love you.

**Author's Note:**

> these two, still my ball and chain even after all this time.  
> happy new year and happy new decade, everyone!  
> let's make it count.

_01\. but what if it turns out well?_

Maybe there’s something delicate about this, about the way Bill looks when he sleeps, eyes closed in some faraway dream where Roman can’t reach him. Maybe he’s dreaming about another possibility, another world. Some bright, new timeline where there wasn’t this gaping mass of loss bloody and ugly between them, where there was no goodbye, only _goodnight, baby. see you in the morning._

Or maybe Roman’s just overthinking things again, like always. Maybe what Bill is really dreaming about is a lot softer, a lot kinder. Less wild and groaning and mad. Maybe what he’s really dreaming about is simply holding Roman’s hand.

Maybe he’ll ask him about it in the morning.

_02\. oct. 31._

What would Halloween be like for them? 

Lots of dressing up and dressing down. Is there alcohol involved? Possibly maybe, but not too much, okay? Gotta keep the costume on long enough to take at least one instagram worthy selfie. Lots of candy, licks of rosé off of Bill's bottom lip, cheeky grins and a soft bit of laughter following lusciously behind. Maybe homemade sweets, too. He still needs to show Roman how to make that brownie in a mug, how many months has it been now? That’s easy peasy, of course, though a bit tougher when you’re tipsy on convenience store wine and proper love. 

It turns out well enough, a few messy science experiments later along with cocoa powder dusted on Bill’s cheek and a few impatient pulls at his angel get up. The brownie tastes fantastic, sweet and salty with Roman savoring every bite, humming delightfully in satisfaction as Bill looks as pleased as a housewife. Shitty horror movies about bigfoot make the rounds, but kissing seems far more entertaining, far more thrilling, hands meeting skin and mouth and trembling there and there and there. 

It’s beautiful being wanted, it’s beautiful when it’s shared.

_03\. love like._

Don’t you know, that softly sleeping man beside him, don’t you know just how deep that feeling for him goes, how sweetly it moves, rises up glad to greet him like flowers to the sun? How beautiful it feels, those honey brown eyes, sugar to the bone looking at him in the wide early morning, like mystery, like magic & tender fire. Fingers delicate in Roman’s hair, love locked around them as he kisses the crown of his head, down the warmth of his cheek, stubble and chin, then his lips, slow lingering like butterflies down below whispering _i love you i love you_ , pretty lips smiling warm between them. 

Don’t you know, that’s love, isn’t it? 

Doesn’t he know.

  
_04\. christmas miracle._

It’s well enough to wake up fine together on that Wednesday morning, kissing again and again and again, somehow feeling that each one seems better than usual today, love cresting up gently against them. The light trickles softly into every corner of the house, warming it up into a glittering gold. 

They say their good mornings, something victorious about the way they look at each other then, smiling good and proud of one another. Out of bed and into the living room they meet again underneath the christmas tree. 

Bill likes old christmas songs and lets them play quietly on his phone and Roman likes dancing with Bill to old christmas songs and takes his hand, never minds Bill’s supposed two left feet, he always manages to keep up anyway. There’s no snow on the ground this year, but there doesn’t need to be.

Everything either of them could ever want is right here in front of them, hand in hand & never letting go.

  
_05\. mirror effect._

They find the best of one another in every one of these quiet, in between moments– the open bedroom window & the roiling hush of the sea swelling against the mouth of the shore at the golden hour, Bill’s fingers coursing themselves through soft tangles of Roman’s hair as he sleeps, his thoughts lingering there on how perfectly the sun colors Roman’s skin and he wonders if Roman shares that same feeling about himself, of how beautiful it must be to be so loved by everything, even the sun. 

Or when the moment turns even softer, Bill’s cheek resting sweetly against the warmth of Roman’s hand, honey brown eyes willing themselves closed in relief. Love can be so gentle, Bill knows now, how gently love can be made. That he can say Roman’s name in the heat of it, begging body reaching up towards it, falling bone deep into it, into Roman, into his heart, his blood, his need and can be met with that same rising up, that same pleading, his own name said like _amen,_ like something sacred.

Like something loved.


End file.
